What if Charlie found out sooner?
by Twi-Lover34
Summary: Sitting at home, Bella's pregnant just like in Breaking Dawn, But Charlie can't stand it anymore, he arrives at the Cullens with no heads up.


_**Twilight... What if Charlie found out?**_

**I have always wondered what Charlie would have done if he found out about everything, The Cullens, and went over to their house early. And found out about Bella in Breaking Dawn part 1. So this is basically that. What I think Charlie would of done. What if Charlie was over right before Edward and Bella's child was born, and was there during the process and refused to leave while Bella was healing. Also what if Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet returned early enough to see everyone outside of the room, and hear Bella's screams. Everything in here is written by me, but There is a couple changes to a couple scenes.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this story myself. No copyright intended. All rights go to Summit, and Stephenie Meyer.**

I felt so sick I didn't even want to move my head. Edward was constantly at my side, and even though I knew I didn't love Jake like that, as I sat here. Hugely Pregnant. I began to wonder why I was so pulled to have him there. I was going to have little time to try and figure it out. Charlie knew I was home, but Carlisle urged him to keep away. Unfortunetaly Jacob went outside in the backyard and walked around. He ran in immediately. "GUYS CHARLIE IS PULLING IN THE DRIVEWAY!" I was shocked.

"Oh no!" Edward's head shot up, and he placed his cool hand on my cheek trying to calm me down, but it didn't quite help. I clutched at my overgrown stomach. It was pain.

"Bella... Are you alright?" Edward asked me. He sounded upset. I mean of course he did. I didn't like to see him in pain either.

"Yes. I am ok."

"Ok, Love. Let me know when you get cold." And he sat right next to me. He picked up a heated electric blanket, and placed it over me, and then sat right next to me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What is Charlie thinking right now?" I asked.

"He wants to figure out what is going on. He can't stand not seeing you now that you're back. I mean I guess I can see his reasoning. I wouldn't be able to stay away from you either." He said with a smile that brightened my entire day. I smiled back at the thought.

"I wish he wouldn't worry so much. I don't want him to see this." Edward looked at me holding my hand.

"Look, Bella even though we don't Charlie to know. It might be better if he did." I nodded, and Carlisle went downstairs, and opened the door got Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle said calmly.

"Carlisle, not to be of any disrespect. but I need to see my daughter."

"Of course Charlie. Right this way. Just so you know though. Bella is not well. She won't look good at all, and there is stuff we need to tell you after you see Bella." Thank you Carlisle for preparing him for what he was about to see, and find out about me.

"BELLA!" Charlie said in happiness when he saw me. Just the fact that he saw me was enough. Charlie walked over to here, and sat on the coffee table where Jacob sat when he found out.

"Hi Dad." I said. My voice sounded very hoarse. He came over to hug me, but I stopped him. He looked at me with saddness.

"Wow Bells. You really don't look well." I scoffed.

"Well. I haven't really been feeling well... Dad. There is something we all need to show you, and later explain. Can you please be open minded about everything, and not get mad at anyone?" Charlie looked irritated for a moment, and the looked at me in the eyes.

"I promise. Now... Please just tell me what it is." I looked at Edward. Not Rosalie this time.

"Ok. Edward, love. Would you please help me up?" Edward smiled.

"Yes." He had one hand behind me, and the other supporting my weight. I held the blanket up to me until I stood up all of the way. I pulled the blanket away and put it on the couch. Charlie's eyes widened immediately.

"What is this?!" He asked sharply.

"Dad! You promised you would be open minded."

"I did, but I didn't expect this." I breathed in for a moment. With my health not at it's greatest I had to take short breaths.

"Should that matter?" I asked hoarsely. Charlie shook his head in defeat. Charlie chuckled. "What?" Even Edward looked like he was going to laugh.

"You know. You are just like your mother. I could never win a fight with her either." I laughed lightly. "So go on and tell me what ever it is. I won't be mad, or get angry. I give you my word."

"Ok, well as you can see. I don't feel well, and this is mainly the reason." I said pointing to my stomach. "Guys do you want to tell your part before I finish?"

"Sure." Carlisle said. Edward sat me back down. "Charlie. There are things in your world that you have yet to know exist. And we are one of them." Charlie looked confused.

"You're human. What more is there to know?" Everyone chuckled.

"No Charlie. We are not. We are actually... vampires." Charlie looked like he was going to burst into laughter.

"Ok, now what makes you jokesters think I would believe something like that?"

"Do you want us to prove it to you?" Edward asked. Charlie got serious.

"Go ahead."

"Well I will explain first. We all know vampires have crazy speed, and are ice cold, and our eyes change color, and we never eat. Watch. Everyone get to Charlie." In not even half a millisecond. Everyone had surrounded Charlie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward smirked.

"And see look at our eyes they are black right now, Right?"

"R. - Right." Charlie studdered still creeped out by the speed. Edward zoomed outside, and found a bird.

"Watch." He threw it to Emmet, and immediately after he was done drinking the blood his eyes turned the golden honey color. "Do you believe us now?" Edward asked.

"Y - Yes." Dad looked at me. "Bella have you known this? I mean the whole time you were with him?"

"Not the whole time, but I found out about them five weeks after school started. I was meant to be with him." Charlie looked confused again.

"How did you two find that out?" I looked at Edward.

"Could you tell him?" I asked. Feeling awkward now. Edward nodded his head.

"Well Alice, Jasper, and I have special powers. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change people's moods. Alice saw Bella being in my future, so that is how we know we belong together." Charlie nodded his head. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well then Edward. What am I thinking right at this moment?" Charlie asked. Oddly calm.

"You are thinking how much of an overload this is. How you can't believe what Bella knew, and how can we drink animal blood instead of human blood." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Wow. Ok I believe you now." Charlie said in surrender. I felt an awkward pain in my rib.

"AW!" I yelped. Everyone's heads shot towards my direct, as Edward flew towards me.

"Bella, Love! Are you alright?" Edward asked. I breathed in and out.

"Y.. Yeah. I just got a kick in the side. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said. Charlie looked at me.

"So then, what is going on with her? I mean you have only been away for a month, maybe not even." Carlisle walked over to Charlie.

"I will explain. Edward you can sit back down with Bella, and keep her cool." I thought they were going to leave, but they stayed in the room talking. Edward was whispering in one of my ears. Appoligizing to me about everything before Carlisle began explaining. "When Bella came back we had realized that she was carrying, and we had no idea how it was even possible. I did some research, and tests, and as it sitts we have no clue about anything, but the fetus within her isn't compatible with her body. It has been starving her by the hour, and we have no way of slowing it down, but we have found a way to make it where the baby gets nutrition as well as Bella. Also another thing. This might be hard to take, but if we can't find a way to give her body the proper nutrition then there is a chance she could die." Edward, Charlie, and everyone else flinched at the idea. "But we are going to try and save her from permanent death, by changing her into a vampire also."

"So you are going to turn my daughter into one of you, and then... What? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT CAN I DO? IS IT POSSIBLE THAT... THAT SHE COULD NOT... NOT? Edward flinched again. Carlisle looked sad.

"Yes. There is a chance that she won't make it longer enough to be turned into a vampire." Charlie began to cry, and he walked up to me. He leaned down to hug me. When he looked back up he saw Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi. I think I should tell you about me." Jake and Charlie left the room to talk. Charlie came back out with wide eyes, so I knew what happened. Leah, and Seth always got along with my dad, so they proved it to him that they were what Jake was to. Jake also told him why he was here alot. Charlie was so scared for me. Charlie came to sit on the other side of me. He had been here for eight hours.

"Dad. You should go home and get some sleep."

"No."

"What?"

"I am not leaving. I know niether of your families are leaving. No one is leaving. I want every minute with you." Charlie said not giving anymore details, so he didn't bother Edward.

"Thanks dad."

"You're very welcome Bells. Can Edward, you and I talk alone?"

"Of course Charlie." Edward stood up, and carefully picked me up into his arms, and flew up the stairs with me. It took Charlie a while to make it to the top. Edward laid me back down gently on the white leather sofa he had in his room.

"Can they hear us in here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. HEY GUYS COULD YOU GO DOWN TO THE BASEMENT?... Now they can't. Except for two Alice, and Rosalie, but they are standing guard at the doors."

"Ok. Well. I wanted to ask where you took Bella exactly, and just have some nice conversation with you two."

"No problem dad. He took me to a little island off of Rio De Janeiro. It was called Isle Esme."

"Sounds nice. So you didn't get sick, but this happened."

"Yes Charlie. We don't know how it happened, but we are all hoping that Bella will be ok."

"Yes me to. This is awkward, but how could it have shown up so soon? I mean it usually takes four to six weeks right?"

"Yes dad, but with this being a half vampire, half human baby it is certainly not normal."

"But wait... how? If he is a vampire.. shouldn't that mean...?" He asked confused.

"Yes. That is what we thought, but I guess in rare cases it is possible." Edward said.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't ask anymore of those weird questions. So how much longer until... you know?"

"We aren't sure, but since it is not a normal growth period we are just debating by how big my stomach is each day. We should get Carlisle up here. Car- lisle!" I said in a somewhat loud voice. He was in the room in a second.

"Yes Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah are you sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I am fine. I just wondered if you knew the thought to be due date since we aren't really going by the normal time."

"Oh, um I think since you are 38 inches. You have two more days." Edward scooted closer to me. Wrapping his arms around me. His cool hands cooling my skin off. He was light rubbing my side, and I had my head on his shoulder. Everyone went into the hallway, but didn't leave the hallway. Edward kissed me on my cheek, and began rubbing my belly. I looked up at him smiling, and he was smiling to.

"What?" He asked politely.

"I am enjoying this moment." I smiled.

"Really? You are?"

"Yes. I want to spend every everlasting minute with you." I told him. His eyes widened after twenty minutes of relaxation.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I am so sorry. I have been so terrible to you. I should make it up to you, but I have not idea how."

"Edward. I forgive you. I just want you and me to be happy." Edward smiled. I moved and Edward had to help me lay down, so my head was on the pillow, and he kept his hands on me. I kissed him, and I had realized that this was the first time he had kissed me since we found out about me and the mystery within me.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"And I love you, my love." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but when I woke up Edward was still laying there next to me, but everyone else was in the room to sitting in the corner. Edward was smiling. I wasn't sure what they were smiling about.

"Wha - What is going on?" I asked, and ending the question with a yawn.

"Good morning love."

"Morning?" I asked.

"You have been asleep for a while. That's the longest you've slept since you became..." He stopped. Rosalie walked up behind him, and patted his shoulder.

"You can say the word Edward, Pre..." She began with.

"I will the next time." He said with a polite smile back at Rosalie's playfullness. Then I felt movement. I jumped a little, and everyone was at my side. Even Charlie was here.

"What is it love?" Edward asked. Sitting up quickly.

"It wasn't a pain. It was actual movement. Here Edward." I reached out for his hand, and placed it at the peak of my stomach. Edward looked like he was going to cry tears of happiness. Everyone else placed their hands on my stomach to, and they felt it to. Everyone's faces lit up. It felt weird. Like a large piece of ice was on my stomach. Then Edward flinched.

"Guys quiet down for a moment." Edward must of moved me back to the leather sofa over the night. Everyone immediately got quiet. "Move your hands." Everyone moved their hands. Charlie got curious.

"What is going on?" He whispered.

"Shhh... Please." Edward leaned closer to me, and placed his ear on the peak of my stomach. Everyones mouths dropped. He giggled softly.

"Edward what is it?" I asked immpatiently.

"The... the... the" He had never been at a loss for words before. "The baby likes the sound of your voice." I was totally shocked.

"You can hear him?" I asked.

"In mind. He, or she likes the sound of my voice as well." My eyes widened. I smiled immediately.

"Well of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice." I heard Charlie gruff in the back. Edward smiled.

"Thanks, love." Everyones faces lit up.

"Well Edward now that you can here the thoughts maybe you can ask it what it's gender is. I mean... We could find out now." Rosalie asked. Edward laughed. "What?" Rosalie asked.

"The baby heard you. It thinks it isn't going to tell. It isn't sure it's self, so we are just going by our guess. But he is thinking it is happy." I began crying.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. Then I felt a jolt. "Ah!"

"What?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at me.

"You startled it." I reached my hand towards the area where Edward placed his hand.

"I am so sorry baby." I said to it. "And of course you're happy. How could you not be?... I love you so much." I said softly this time. Edward smiled. "What do you hear now?" I asked smiling.

"That he or she loves you Bella." Tears were rolling non-stop down my face. Edward got me a tissue, and Charlie was crying to. Everyone left to give Edward and I some alone time.

"Oh Edward." I exclaimed. "I am so happy. What about you?" I asked with tears of joy still running down my face.

"I am so happy Bella. I can not believe that I can hear him, or her now." Edward exclaimed. I felt another jump. I playfully slapped his arm.

"See, now you scared him." Edward laughed, and out of nowhere he picked me up, and took me to our bed. Something I hadn't laid in for a while. Besides last night. We just laid there, and after Edward stared into my eyes for another five minutes. I saw his body go downwards. I looked down, but he made it to where we were both sitting up. Me at the corner of the headboard, and my legs over his. He sat next to me. His legs under mine. Then he had my lay down my legs, and he kissed my bulging stomach. His cold lips felt good on my skin. I liked the feeling. Him and I were chuckling the whole time. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Is Charlie like never going to leave?" I asked.

"No. He won't leave until he knows if... if... your going to make it or not." I cried again. "Bella it is alright. We will make sure that you never leave me. Or all of us, but mainly me." I couldn't stop crying. Edward took his own shirt and used it as a drying cloth. I laid down, and I felt a pain. Not bad, but kind of sharp. Edward pressed his hand up to my stomach after he saw me in pain.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby. That movement hurt mommy. Be careful. Mommy, and Daddy love you very much." I cried again. "Bella is this the normal woman thing or what?"

"I am crying because of what you just said. It was so nice." Edward smiled, and pressed his hand against my stomach again.

"I love this. I am not happy about you being sick, but I love the feeling about being a father." I smiled. Edward placed his cool hand against the side of my face, and I leaned my head into his hand. He leaned down to kiss me again.

"I know. I feel exactly the same way. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you only hear the baby's mind inside me? I mean what else do you hear besides that. I mean because I know your hearing is very good." Edward smiled.

"I... I can hear the heartbeat of the baby. I can hear your heart of course. I can hear the baby when it moves around, but other than that... Nothing Really." I wished he could show me what he heard. I would love to hear my baby. Everyone did leave the door open. I think for better hearing. Incase something went on with me.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you you Bella." Edward let me take a nap, and I don't remember even waking up for a moment. Although I woke up around three, Edward was at my side. I woke up in his arms, and with my arms wrapped around him. Edward always seemed to notice when I woke up. I was happy that Edward and I were past everything in our arguing. I am pretty sure that Edward was too. Edward pulled me into his arms, and we went downstairs. I was greeted by everyone. Carlisle had Edward bring me to the medical room, and lay me down on the bed.

"Ok. You are 39 inches today, so tomorrow was correct. So... You need to be extremely careful today, and Edward. Try to let the baby know as well. If everyone can be carefull enough then we can ensure complete safety for Bella, and we can try to do this the safest way." Edward nodded his head, and picked me back up carefully, and took me to the living room where I sat on the couch alot of the day. I wished I could walk by myself, and Edward wouldn't let me do that, but of course I know why. It started to get dark, and I was in the room with Rosalie, and Alice discussing the Babies girl name, or boy name. And I saw Jake coming up the stairs. He talked to Edward for a moment who just happened to be coming up the stairs at the same. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it had to of been serious. Charlie came down the stairs from the bathroom upstairs. He sat down across from me, and smiled at the sight of me laying here with my Sister-in-laws both touching my stomach.

"What?" I asked Charlie.

"This is just so cute. I can't believe my daughter will be a mother. Hmmmm... actually I can believe it because I can see it right now." I smiled, and Edward came in the room. He said down next to me moving Rosalie away. She didn't like that, but _he _is my husband so she can't get mad at him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, baby." Edward said to me in a calm, and relaxing tone.

"I love you to Edward." Rosalie looked at me.

"Bella this is pretty important. Why don't you tell everyone what you have decided?" Edward read Rosalie's mind, Jake looked confused as much as Charlie did.

"What now?" Jake and Charlie asked. Edward smiled at me.

"Rosalie is trying to talk Bella out of her Baby names." I nodded my head.

"Yeah.. She hates them." All of the guys smirked.

"well, we are all on your side no matter what you picked." Edward said smiling at me.

"Well. If it is a boy.. EJ. Edward, Jacob." They all smiled.

"Tell them the girls name."

"I was playing around with our mom's names. Renee, and Esme. And I was thinking Renesmee." Charlie, and Jake looked dumbfounded.

"R.. Renesmee?" Jake asked.

"What? Is it to weird?" Edward jumped in immediately.

"No it is not to weird. It is completely beautiful. And it is extremely unique. I like Renesmee." Edward said smiling. I did to. It was a good name. Charlie came over, and sat next to Edward. Alice grabbed a camera, and immediately I covered my face as soon as Alice pressed the click button.

"Bella!" Alice whinned.

"Alice. With the way I look. I am going to tell you that, that is not going to be a good picture." Alice scowled.

"Come on Bella one picture, and I will tune it up on my computer."

"Ok, Fine." I put my hands down, and slowly moved my arms around Edward. _Click. _I didn't like pictures. And I had to guess that this one would look terrible. Alice ran up, and back down with in ten minutes, and showed me the picture after Alice edited it. I looked so good in this picture. Even with my bulging belly in it. Well of course I do. How would my baby not look good in the picture? Rosalie, and Alice helped me up, and I went to reach for my cup of blood, but BAM! I got a horrible pain. It was so horrible. It felt like my stomach had been ripped from my body.

It felt like I was being torn, like I was being ripped to shreds. I could feel the baby struggling to get out, struggling to leave me fast, so it could breathe, and to try and escape fast enough for there to be a chance for me to survive it. I screamed, and collapsed. Edward flew in time to catch me, and then I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug Edward, but I was pinned to the floor. The next thing I know is that I am in Edward's arms, and Charlie asking what is going on.

"Edward! What is going on with my daughter?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I am not sure, but we are going to call Carlisle, and figure out what is going on." Edward said worried to. I closed my eyes, and then I couldn't breathe. I started to cough up the blood I drank. This was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I mean besides the pain from James snapping my leg, but that was a whole other pain. When I close my eyes I realized that I hadn't breathed for almost a minute. Then I was being shaken. "PLEASE! BELLA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I clutched his neck, and cried. Then Edward laid me down on a surgical table. Then Charlie was getting upset with Edward and Alice. I heard Charlie outside of the door.

"Charlie you have to stay here." Alice said calmly. "This will be way too much for you to handle."

"Alice! You know I love you because you are my daughter's sister-in-law, but DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN THREW TO MUCH ALREADY. I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE THERE FOR MY DAUGHTER! YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING!" I closed my eyes again.

"Bella?" I coughed up more blood. Edward was there with a towel. Jasper was yelling threw the door.

"I will keep Charlie updated with what I hear." I heard Alice to.

"I will keep him updated with what I see. This pain was so unbearable. I began crying. I couldn't stop. Then the pain was tearing. Rosalie came in. I began screaming. Edward covered my upper chest, and covered the upper area of my legs.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He was at my side, and he was holding my hand.

"You will be alright. I promise." Rosalie had Alice come in for a moment to get ahold of Carlisle. She put on the bluetooth handset. Edward had a needle in his hand.

I screamed again. He plunged the needle into my leg. It was a burning liquid. Not like it felt with the venom, but never the less it still burned.

"CARLISLE! LISTEN! BELLA IS SCREAMING NON-STOP! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!... I DON'T KNOW. SHE STRETCHED TO GRAB SOMETHING AND THE NEXT THING WE KNEW WE SHE WAS CLUTCHING AT HER STOMACH, AND... UH HUH... YEAH... OH GOD! EDWARD! CARLISLE SAID THE PLACENTA MUST OF DETATCHED!"

"Bella! you're going to be alright love! He rush to my head. What ever happens just know that I love you."

"E-dward! I love you even more!" Then I felt something as sharp as a knife sear threw my skin. I screamed again. The loudest scream ever. I opened my eyes, and I saw Rosalie struggling, so Alice removed her from the room. I was mostly naked in a room with just my worried husband, and worried best friend. All I could think about was the baby getting out safely. Edward had to get the baby out. The pain was unbearable. I screamed, and cried again. Jacob looked at Edward as soon as the first scream came out of my mouth.

"YOU HAVE TO CHANGE HER."

"I CAN'T NOT WHILST HE IS STILL IN THERE, I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT FIRST. BELLA YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT. JUST HOLD ON!" I wanted to hold on. I blacked out for a second, and refocused when Jacob was yelling at me to stay, to not leave. I was trying as hard as I could. Then Edward looked at me. "JUST HOLD ON!" He yelled, and then his head flew to over my stomach. SHARP, OW, OW! There was a tearing pain in my gut. I screamed the loudest at this moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward looked sorry, and then I felt another stabing pain, and then it was all over. I used all of my strength to look down, and Edward had something in his hands. It was covered in blood. _MY BABY! _He got out. I heard the first cry of my newborn, and Edward smiled.

"It's Renesmee." I smiled, but wait not the son I imagined. I was so overjoyed, and _so _numb.

"Y... You're beautiful." I said as loud as I could manage. It wasn't very loud. Sigh. Edward brought her over to me, and had me look in her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. Like me. There was a burning sensation on my chest. She had bit me. Well she had to be hungry, but then Edward carefully moved her away from me. They looked so cute together. I couldn't help, but smile. And then... _oh no! _I began slipping away, and the last thing I heard was both Edward, and Jacob yell.

"BELLA?! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**Charlie, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie outside of the door. - Alice's POV - During delivery.**

"I AM SO STUPID!" Rosalie yelled. She was feeling really guilty.

"No Rose. It isn't your fault. It was your thirst over powering you. It is alright. Bella, and Edward will both forgive you." My ranting of trying to make her feel better came to a stop when there was a familiar scream from the room behind the door.

"DAMMIT!" Charlie exclaimed, crying.

"Charlie. It is alright. Bella will be ok. I see her clearly. I mean she is enormous pain, but she is fighting with every bone, and muscle in her body.

"That is true. I can feel what she is feeling right now. It is so painfull, but Alice is right she is fighting as much as she can."

"But you guys know that there is a possibility that she won't make it." Charlie snapped back. I wanted to snap back at him, but I could kind of see what he was feeling. I mean of course he is going to be upset. His daughter is in labor screaming non-stop. _I can completely understand why. _And there is nothing he can do. I walked over to Charlie and hugged him. He shivered at my touch. I heard some people enter the door and walk up the stairs to find us all there. I heard the front door downstairs open, and I could smell Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet's scents as they entered the house. They were all upstairs in a matter of two minutes.

"Alice? What is going on?" Then a high pitched scream came from behind the closed door. Immediately I could see that Carlisle knew what I meant. "Who is in there with her?"

"Well Edward, and Jacob. Originally it was Rosalie, Edward, Jacob and Me, but when Rosalie used the scalpel the blood made her crazy so I had to get her out of the room."

"I see."

"ALICE IS BELLA ALRIGHT?" Esme, Charlie, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle all asked after another three minutes of high pitched screams.

"Let me focus." I closed my eyes, and looked into the room threw Edward's eyes. I wanted to cry again. Seeing this threw his sorrow filled eyes was painfull, and then I went over to hug Charlie. I felt bad for earlier. Charlie nodded his head. Forgiving me I suppose. I kept focusing on the room. Then it went black. I panicked. I flashed over to the door.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

"ALICE LEAVE ME BE!" There was agony in his voice. I tried to concentrate. Everyone shot looks at me.

"EDWARD! WHAT IS WRONG!" I yelled again.

"I am trying to bring her back to me!" He yelled back in a voice that sounded like he was crying. Rosalie went into the room, and I we could all hear what she was saying, and Edward to.

"Jacob take the baby." Edward pleaded.

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Then Rosalie entered.

"Edward... I will take her." I could see Edward hesitating on that. Her?

"Alice, what is going on in there?" Esme asked.

"You will see." I said. I didn't smile, but I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Edward. I promise I am ok. Let me, so you can save Bella." Rosalie came back into the room with a baby in her hands.

"Let me see it, Rosalie." Carlisle asked. Rosalie handed the baby over to him.

"OH! He or She Rosalie? Or do you not know?" He asked. Rosalie tried to smile, but it didn't happen.

"She." She said. Everyone was shocked.

"Let me see her Carlisle. Please?" Esme asked with her arms perfectly extended. Well she was a mom for two days before she was changed, so... well that might not of been enough time. She looked like she was going to cry.

"She is beautiful. I can't believe it. Edward, and Bella have been given the gift to be parents." It looked like venom began to layer her golden honey eyes. "Oh... I hope Bella makes it threw this alright."

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle said.

"We all agree." Everyone else said.

"Can I see Esme?" Emmet asked. "I am her uncle after all." Esme showed him how to hold her, and she laid the baby down in his odd looking gentle arms. "You are totally right Esme. She is beautiful." I nodded my head. Then I saw Charlie still sitting in the corner.

"Charlie are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head. He was sobbing.

"A-Alice. J-just tell me..." He looked at me with tears running down his cheeks. "Is she going to survive this?" He asked. Carlisle, and Esme zoomed over to him, and took him in their arms. He couldn't stop crying.

"Well. Is she Alice?"

"I don't know." I said appoligetically. "Her future is undeterminable. I am as well worried about her. Bella is falling in between death, and vampire. Edward is giving her his venom. She always seems to surprise me, and with how well I know her, she won't let go willingly." Charlie was crying even worse right now. I zoomed over this time. Then I heard a noise I didn't want to hear. _THE WOLVES! _The wolves are on their way. We need to get outside. Then we all hear Edward begging in the other room. We all zoomed towards the door, Charlie prefered to stay. Bella was laying on the medical table lifeless. Carlisle walked over to Edward, who was sobbing non-stop.

"Edward?"

"GO AWAY!" He yelled at everyone.

"Please Edward."

"Please... Carlisle give me a moment." We all walked to the entrance. I think Edward thought we left because he began giving her more doses of venom, and after he bit her in a number of places on her body, he placed his hands on each side of her face. He stood there for three minutes. He began sobbing again. "Come back to me please baby... Bella?... Bella. Please... Please." He begged again. Then Edward looked up, his eyes were full of wanted tears. He kissed Bella's head, and walked and left out of the door, and we followed. We saw the wolves besides Seth, Leah, and Jake. Carlisle told Rosalie to stay and guard Edward, and Bella's daughter, and told Emmet to sit next to Bella, and wheedle her back to Edward. The fight didn't last long because Jacob ran out and stood inbetween us all.

"STOP IT'S OVER!" Sam tried to push him out of the way. "IF YOU KILL HER; YOU KILL ME!" I looked at Edward with a curious face. His eyes widened.

"Jacob imprinted!... They can't hurt her... Whom ever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed... It is their most absolute law." Sam's pack turned around and left as Seth, Leah, and Jake stayed.

When we went back inside Edward immediately took his daughter out of Rosalie's arms. He held her carefully. All of us surrounded him. "You two look so beautiful together. definetely your daughter Edward." Carlisle said. "She looks so much like her mother., and you of course." Edward smiled.

"I hope Bella makes it, so Renesmee will have the chance to meet her mother." Everyone nodded. He sat there quietly for almost four hours, and then he finally spoke. "Carlisle. Esme. Since you two have already held your... granddaughter." He smiled at that word. So did Carlisle, and Esme. "We should let Charlie hold her. CHARLIE!" Edward said loud enough only for Charlie to come down the stairs.

"What?" He asked. Then Charlie got an actual look at her.

"I am going to let you hold your granddaughter. Here." Charlie flinched back. "What Charlie?"

"I think when Bella comes around and finds out that you all let me hold her first before her,... she would freak out. And to my guess that probably wouldn't be good." I smirked. My first smile since I found out about

**Waiting for Bella - Edward's POV**

This hurt so much. To not hear her beautiful voice. To not feel her warm touch. The only thing that kept me sane was Bella's irratic heart beat. Boom!.. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Her heart was beating faster and faster. I was worried that she wouldn't come back. It had been half a day so far since she had given birth to our daughter. I held Renesmee everyday, and the only time I put her down was when I went to hunt, and the one night of my shower. When I wasn't holding her it was Rosalie, and Jake taking turns. Then I noticed that Bella's heart was beating to fast. So fast that it sounded like it was going to burst out of her chest,, but then her heart slowed to a stop. The silence was unbearable. Carlisle and Esme were by my piano, Jasper and Alice standing together on the stairs. Rosalie, and Emmet standing behind Alice and Jasper, and Jake standing by the open door as I stood right next to the window by Bella. I heard a breath, and flung myself around. I gave Rosalie the baby, and told her to go downstairs with the baby.

Bella's eyes opened and were a crimson red. She laid there, and her eyes moved to areas of the room, and she flew out off of the table. She looked down and saw what she was wearing, and I took her hand. It was no longer warm. I would miss that. I would miss the gentle beating of her heart, her blush she got on her cheeks, her warm skin. There were definetely things I would miss, but now I got to spend eternity with her. I think that is a dream ever couple has. She walked over to me, and was smiling. I remembered that Carlisle told me that humans voices change slightly when they are turned into a vampire. Even though I was told that I wasn't prepared for the voice I heard.

"I missed you." I smiled. As she walked the rest of the way towards me. I thought about how much I loved her new voice. It was like bells. It was the most perfect symphany to ever strike my ears. I knew that at first I was frightened to turn her into one of me, but now I was happy to have her by my side. "Edward?"

I breathed in her new scent. It was wonderful. "Yes?"

"Did Charlie leave? How is our baby?" I chuckled.

"No. Charlie didn't leave, and you will see Renesmee after we get back. We need to get you some food in ya." He said playfully. Smiling, she flew over to the window and jumped out gracefully. After I came out of the window I noticed Bella begin to notice what she was dressed in.

"Alice!" She whinned in aggravation. She grabbed the stiletos, and threw them back up to the third floor where we were originally. Alice looked over the edge.

"Well one can try to see if her style sense changed to." She said in irriatation. Bella flew over to me, and kissed me three times.

"Come on Bella. Lets get you fed." I ran and showed her how to. She was amazing on the hunt. She spun in mid-air, and caught a mountain lion. She drank a mountain lion, two deer, and we shared a pack of Elk. She was really messy. I chuckled at the sight. Her dress was torn, and her hair was a bit knotted. She looked so sexy. I took off my button up shirt, and gave it to her. Sigh of relief. Bella did make it. She was stronger than what I had given her credit for. "I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward." She flashed over to me. It startled me. I would have to get used to that. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and we ran back to the house. Jake was outside, and then the problem started. Bella saw our daughter. She didn't want to separate, and then I called Charlie upstairs. Bella stood up and handed Renesmee over to Esme for a bit. Charlie's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Wow! Bells. You look so much better. I am sorry." He said as he started to cry. She flashed over to him. And we all gasped. She was almost as fast as me. Charlie was startled. Bella hugged him. "I am so glad you made it." He sobbed.

"And so am I." Bella agreed. I hugged her tightly to me, and we lived on, just for the world to cause another issue, but that is to be discussed at a later date.

**Thank you for reading this. :)**


End file.
